


Snowfall

by kitty_ray



Series: We love each other, no matter what life we're living [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kissing, Klanceweek2k16, M/M, Snowfall, really just fluffiness, two goofball boys that kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_ray/pseuds/kitty_ray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klance Week Day Five: Fire/Ice</p><p>He swears that it was the snow that made him realize he was in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

“Lance, what are we doing?” Keith stuffed his hands in his pocket and glared at the smiling boy. His cheeks were red, but Keith liked to think that it was because of the cold, not Lance. His ‘friend’ turned to him. “We’re gonna catch some fucking snow flakes, and you’re gonna fucking like it.”

“No.” 

Lance whined and ran over to him, tugging a hand out of his pocket. “Come  _on,_ Keith! It’s our first winter in New York, and it’s actually snowing, and it’ll be  _fuuuuuun_!” He pouted. “Please? I’ll buy you some hot chocolate!” 

Keith groaned. “Fine,” he said, “but only if it’s Claire’s.” 

His companion whooped and cheered before dragging him out into the snow. As soon as it started, Lance had shoved all of Keith’s winter clothing at him and practically dragged him out to the nearest park. He hadn’t seen snow before, so Keith couldn’t really blame him. 

His breath caught in his throat as he stared at Lance. The park’s soft lighting created a glow around him, snow glistening in his hair and cheeks and nose pink from the biting cold. He was smiling as the snow fell on him. “This is amazing, Keith. I’ve never seen actual snow before. Have you?”

“No,” Keith said as he reached out for some to fall on his hand. “It’s my first time, too.” 

He was so immersed in looking at the snow that he didn’t notice Lance leaning  in until his breath warmed Keith’s lips. Purple met blue slowly. “Hey, Keith.” Lance whispered. “Can I kiss you?” 

It only took a nod for Lance to softly kiss him. Hesitant, sweet, slow, it was all of it and more. The kiss warmed Keith up and made his toes curl. He hadn’t felt that way since sophomore year of high school and he kissed his first boyfriend. Except, this meant more and made him feel like a little kid with how giddy he was. 

Lance pulled away first, but Keith was the one to linger. At this point, he wasn’t sure if the blush was because of the cold or because of Lance. He didn’t really care. 

“Wanna go get that hot chocolate now?” Lance asked. Keith shook his head. “In a minute. I wanna keep doing this.” 

Kissing was definitely better than hot chocolate. 


End file.
